In Treatment
by lentejoncita
Summary: Después del final de la 5ª. House está en el psiquiátrico y tiene que someterse a terapia para que desaparezcan las alucinaciones. Tendrá que buscar en el fondo de él. Huddy
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing:** Huddy. (House/Cuddy)

**Disclaimer: **Estos personajes no me pertenecen, sino no habría termiando la temporada así

**Resumen:** House está en el psiquiátrico, y deberá hacer terapia.

**Spoilers: **Después del final de temporada

**Observaciones:** aunque el título haga referencia a otra serie de televisión, no está relacionado en ningún modo con ella.

**In Treatment**

**1.**

El dolor era insufrible. Los gritos hacían temblar a las paredes, el llanto rompía los cristales, y tras unos instantes, todo se desvanecía ante la humedad de sus ojos. Así llevaba ya semanas, y a pesar de sufrir cada día más, nada cambiaba. Su habitación se asemejaba más a una celda, austera y sin ornamentos, no había teléfono ni lamparilla, y si los hubiese probablemente ya los habría destruido. Las paredes eran de un color verdoso que le provocaba nauseas, y las manchas de humedad llenaban la estancia. Pero ni siquiera eso le importaba, ya no.

Las horas de aquel día, el decimo séptimo que llevaba encerrado, las había pasado en aquella cama de mantas grises, que ya prácticamente escapaban del colchón. La ansiedad y el dolor le hacían retorcerse cual lagartija, deshaciendo la cama por completo. Y lo único constante en esos días, además del dolor, era ella.

Se sentaba en el suelo, como cada día, observándole sin decir nada. Desde que había entrado allí, no decía nada. Él sentía el olor a vomito, pero ella parecía indiferente a ello. Él mismo apestaba a sudor y a enfermedad, llevaba días sin ducharse, pero ella lucía igual de blanca que siempre, y con el pelo igual o más rubio que la última vez que la vio. Había tratado de odiarla, pero sería lo mismo que odiarse a sí mismo, y ya llevaba demasiado tiempo haciéndolo.

La pierna le ardía, y se desgarraba, sentía los nervios enviando señales a su cerebro. Imaginaba su musculo necrosado comiéndose a sí mismo, sólo eso podría causar tal dolor. Mientras gemía contra la almohada, tratando de aplacar el doloroso silencio de los gritos en su propia cabeza, percibió el sonido del pomo girándose. Ya era la hora.

-Gregory. Debes levantarte, es tu hora con la doctora Kramel. –sugirió amablemente la enfermera acercándose a ayudarle.

Si había algo que odiase más que el nauseabundo olor a humedad era aquel tono de voz compasivo y la forma de dirigirse a él. En semanas había pasado de ser el mejor médico del país –tal vez del mundo- y ser llamado Dr. House, a permitir que unas tontas enfermeras le llamasen Gregory, con el tono de voz de una abuela que ve a su nieto, cuando sólo su padre le llamaba de ese modo.

Con pereza y un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano, además de con la ayuda de la maldita enfermera, y su inseparable bastón, se incorporó. Durante un segundo y en el camino, casi eterno, hacia la puerta, ve su propio reflejo en el cristal de la puerta. La barba de casi tres semanas le hace parecer mucho más viejo, sobre todo por las canas que la salpican. Los ojos parecen inyectados en sangre, en una cara más demacrada de lo que la recordaba. Amber le habla por primera vez, desde que han llegado.

-Eres patético. Estás aquí para ir a mejor, pero mírate.

Él se resiste a responder. Cierra los ojos con fuerza y busca algo de su inmenso orgullo dentro de él, pero no lo encuentra. Su garganta se niega a dejar salir las palabras. Pero el dolor, como siempre, gana la batalla.

-La silla. – pronuncia con un leve movimiento de cabeza señalando, la silla de ruedas que podía ver a mitad del corredor.

Mientras observa a la enfermera obedecer su petición, abandona su bastón marrón en la habitación. Allí ya no era suficiente, necesita más que un bastón para sobrellevar todo aquello. Es difícil abandonar a un compañero así, pero ya ni tan sólo eso le importa.

(…)

-Greg, ¿cómo te ves hoy?- le saludó con excesiva vitalidad para su gusto la doctora Kramel, su psiquiatra.

-Estamos de rechupete, ¿no nos ves?- respondió él, tan ácido como siempre.

La enfermera abandonó la estancia, cerrando con suavidad la puerta. A diferencia del resto del hospital, el marrón era quien dominaba aquella habitación. Marrón que le recordaba a su inseparable amigo. Normalmente se sentaba en el sillón frente a la doctora, pero ese día estaba en la silla y ni siquiera se veía con fuerzas para levantarse de ella. Amber sí había ocupado su lugar habitual: la ventana.

-¿Continua contigo? – preguntó la psicóloga al tiempo que le ofrecía agua.

-Sabes de sobra que no se va a marchar, y menos sin medicación.

-Tenemos que superar antes la dependencia de la vicodina, ya lo sabes Greg.

-¿Tenemos?

-Sí, los dos, es un trabajo conjunto.

-Pues ya me dirás cuando te toca a ti sufrir el dolor, orinarte encima, las nauseas y las alucinaciones, porque mi turno se está haciendo muy largo.

-Al menos conservas el humor.

-Eso no es humor. Humor sería decirte que con esa camiseta se te pueden ver los pechos desde el jardín, aunque no creo que aquí nadie se fijase.

-Eso es más un insulto que un chiste.

-No me has conocido en mis buenos tiempos. Era imparable. …y a ella le encantaba.- murmuró por lo bajo la última parte, para sí mismo.

-¿A ella? ¿Amber?

-Piensa que me piropeo a mí mismo. Soy egocéntrico, pero no llego a ese extremo. –se detuvo un segundo inspeccionándola- ¿eres miope? – el rostro de ella le respondió.- Las gafas, me permiten ver tu canalillo como si fuese el gran cañón…

La doctora rodó los ojos, casi sabiendo que eso no iba a conseguir cambiarlo. A él le hizo recordar cuando ella rodaba los ojos, hastiada de aguantar sus tontadas. Buenos tiempos aquellos.

-¿Hay algo qué quieras contarme Gregory?- preguntó mientras él estaba absorto y con la mirada perdida.

-¿Puedes llamarme Greg? Gregory suena demasiado horrible. – ella se limitó a asentir.

-¿Cuéntame que has hecho estos días?

-Oh! Pues mira he estado de camping, la otra noche ligué con dos rubias y las llevé en mi yate, y bueno ya sabes… hasta el fondo. – dijo con tono sarcástico.

-No puedes hacer eso.- dijo ella con tono firme y autoritario. –Sé que intentas evadirte de todo esto, que tu parte racional necesita una forma de escapar de todo esto, pero si de verdad quieres curarte debes dejar el sarcasmo fuera de esta habitación, ¿entiendes Greg?

Él la escuchó atentamente. Se quedó callado tras escucharla y procesar lo que estaba diciendo. Y asumiendo que tenía razón, todo su sarcasmo y sus insultos hacia la psicología no iban a ayudarle, y necesitaba salir de allí. Así pues, asintió.

-Está bien. Pues volvamos a comenzar. ¿Qué has hecho estos días?

-Dolor, dolor, dolor, vomitar, dolor, dolor, vomitar… -repitió monotnamente.- ¡ah! y vino Wilson a visitarme.

-¿Y qué te ha contado?

-Lo de siempre, los patitos están de vacaciones y todavía no saben nada de que estoy aquí, está cuidando mi piano, Cuddy está con la niña en casa de sus padres y él tiene nueva novia, alguna moribunda seguro… no me lo ha dicho pero le conozco. – dijo con aire de autosuficiencia sintiendo que podía volver a adivinar todo de todos.

-Pareces aliviado cuando hablas del hospital. – le dijo tomando unas notas en su libreta.

-¿Qué apuntas? ¿Crees que me da morbo el Princenton o algo así? Es sólo que cualquier sitio es mejor que esto. – miró a su alrededor asqueado.

- ¿Y qué sitio es mejor que TU hospital?

Él se quedo en silencio pensando durante unos segundos, pero nada se le venía a la cabeza. Tal vez porque él sólo era la parte racional de su cerebro, puede que ella supiese algo. Giró la cabeza hacia la ventana observando a Amber que también había volteado su cabeza.

-¿Ahora sí quieres mi ayuda?

-Tú eres la parte irracional, ¿qué es mejor que el hospital?

Cuando formuló la pregunta mirando a la ventana, la doctora ya sabía que hablaba con ella, y le observaba escrutando minuciosamente las expresiones de su cara, las palabras que usaba, su tono de voz, algo que pudiese revelarle cómo se sentía hacia su propia alucinación. Pero ni siquiera le había dicho quién era realmente ella, sólo sabía su nombre, Amber.

-Con ella- respondió la doctora muerta.

Él agachó la cabeza, y entrecerró sus ojos cuando la punzada de dolor atravesó su muslo y llegó a su cabeza. Siempre que regresaban las imágenes de aquella noche a su cabeza sucedía lo mismo, tal vez por eso dolía tanto, todo.

-¿Qué ha dicho? –preguntó interesada la psicóloga.

-No ha dicho nada. Soy tan desgraciado que "mi lugar feliz" es un hospital.- dijo de nuevo recuperando el sarcasmo.

Ella le miró inquisidora tratando de saber que pasaba por su cabeza, pero Gregory House era demasiado testarudo para que una psicóloga llegase a él en tres sesiones…

-Tú cara no refleja que no haya dicho nada. Más bien parece que haya respondido lo que tú ya sabías pero te negabas.- la doctora le miró serena.- Greg, no voy a juzgarte, no voy a confesar a nadie nada de lo que se diga en esta habitación, pero creí que te habías internado tú mismo porque deseabas rehabilitarte y para ello, también es necesario esto.

Él refunfuñó de mala gana. – ¿Y cuando empezaremos con la medicación?-

-Cuando dejes de pedirlo.- respondió tajante.

-¿Qué es alguna técnica psicológica? ¿Debo aprender a vivir con el dolor antes de que me des pastillas para aliviarlo?- dijo elevando el tono de voz cada vez más enojado.- ¡¿Tú sabes lo que es pasar las noches rogando porque el dolor te permita simplemente respirar?! Sentir cómo la falta de músculo hace que la sangre se aglutine y se coagule y cómo ese dolor llega hasta mi cerebro haciendo que prácticamente arda. – terminó gritando casi desahogándose de todo el dolor.

Ella le dejó tiempo para calmarse mientras le observaba. Era la primera vez que perdía los nervios y tenía que aprovecharlo porque su vulnerabilidad le daba la oportunidad de ayudarle. Se levantó y con calma se sentó en el sofá junto a la silla de ruedas que él ocupaba.

-No Greg, no lo sé. –confesó en un susurró tranquilizador.- Pero hasta que te desintoxiques de la vicodina, darte paliativos del dolor sólo puede fomentar una nueva adicción.- Buscó su mano a modo de gesto de apoyo, y cogió aire antes de explicarle su situación.- Además, debemos combinarlos con los antidepresivos que te prescribiré.

Él cerró los ojos intensamente. Sintió como las arrugas se formaban en el contorno de su rostro. Sabía que iba a recetárselos, pero no estaba preparado para escucharlo, aún no. Con extrema lentitud volteó la cara hacia ella topándose con unos brillantes ojos verdes tras las gafas. Lo miraba con compasión, odiaba esa mirada.

-No me compadezcas. Aquí hay locos peores que yo. –dijo deshaciéndose de la mano de ella.

-No te compadezco, lamento tu situación. Sé lo mucho que sufres y quiero que acortemos lo más posible este tiempo sin tratamiento. Pero necesito que de verdad te conciencies y confíes en mí y en la terapia.

Ella se levantó y volvió a su lugar. Quería darle tiempo para que asimilase la información y tratase de reflexionar sobre la terapia. Le habían hablado de él, Wilson era un buen amigo suyo y le había facilitado mucha información. Sabía que le costaría aceptar que debía tomar antidepresivos, que debía cambiar su visión del mundo. Pero cuanto antes lo hiciese mejor para los dos.

-Ha dicho que con ella. – la voz de House rompió el silencio.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó desconcertada.

-Mi "lugar especial" – gesticuló reproduciendo las comillas con los dedos- Amber ha dicho que sería con ella. – no la miraba, le costaba reconocérselo a sí mismo. Así que ella sonrió sin tapujos, estaban avanzando.

-Y, dime ¿quién es ella?

-Cuddy, mi jefa. – confesó dejando que las sílabas reposasen en su boca antes de salir, antes de asumir que su felicidad podría estar al lado de ella.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. **

Salió furioso de la terapia en grupo. Odiaba el grupo de terapia, todo lo que había eran yonkies enganchados a la coca, el caballo, el cannabis… Él era un drogadicto, pero no por placer. Todos hablaban de sus colocones y de cómo la fiesta había arruinado sus vidas. Él no era así, es cierto que había probado todas las drogas habidas y por haber, pero era pura curiosidad científica. Él no era un yonkie por el subidón que le daban las pastillas, sino por su maldita pierna. Y cada día allí odiaba más a la culpable de que su musculo no estuviese allí. Odiaba a Stacy por contradecirle; a Cuddy por inducirla; a las dos por intentar salvarle; a los médicos por ser tan estúpidos de no haberse dado cuenta, pero sobre todo se odiaba a él, porque tardó demasiado en autodiagnosticarse.

Iba con la silla de ruedas de un lado a otro, paseando por el porche del centro hospitalario. Quería haber salido al jardín, pero el maldito tiempo era demasiado perfecto y le hacía sentir peor. Se había dado cuenta en ese tiempo allí que estar rodeado de miseria le hacía más feliz, no se percataba de la suya propia. Pero cuando las cosas comenzaban a ser buenas, entonces descubría toda la mierda que llevaba dentro, y era mucho peor.

La doctora Kramel iba por el pasillo cargada con papeles cuando le vio en el porche haciendo peripecias con su silla de ruedas. Era extraño, el resto de internos o estaban en sus habitaciones, o en el jardín. O fuera o dentro. Pero él siempre se salía de la norma. Miró su reloj. Tenía un par de minutos. Dejó los papeles y se acercó hasta donde estaba House.

-Veo que eres muy habilidoso. – dijo quedándose apoyada en la puerta de salida al jardín observándole.

-Pues esta no es de mis mejores habilidades.- dijo en tono pícaro sin abandonar lo que hacía. Con las manos levantaba las ruedas y rodaba porche arriba porche abajo, casi con la lengua fuera por el esfuerzo.

-¿Y por qué estás aquí? Hace un buen día para dar una vuelta por el jardín con tu bólido.

-¿Vas a analizar por qué no paseo?- dijo parándose en seco y mirando a la psiquiatra intensamente. Ella sonrió amablemente.

Lo cierto es que era atractiva. No se había fijado hasta ese momento. Lucía una melena rubia y rizada, que resaltaba unos pequeños ojos verdes que se escondían tras las gafas. Rondaría los treinta y muchos, pero tenía un cuerpo bastante interesante. Alta y esbelta, con poco pecho y unas caderas poco pronunciadas. Podría adivinar que de joven había sido atleta. Le resultaba raro no haberse dado cuenta antes. Pero entonces se percató de que Amber era quién le recordaba los aspectos sexuales, pero cómo ya no le hablaba…

-Sólo… no me apetecía salir, hace un tiempo demasiado bueno. – dijo él sintiéndose estúpido inmediatamente por lo que había dicho.

-¿Y por qué eso es malo?

-No sé. La terapia de grupo me ha puesto de mala leche, por lo tanto debería encerrarme a beber y a tocar el piano. Pero aquí no hay nada de eso… - dijo con resignación.

Ella se acomodó en un balancín que había en el porche. – Claro, la música es como una evasión, te permite descargar tu furia, tu impotencia, tus sentimientos…

-¡Alto alto alto!- se acercó con la silla de ruedas hasta ella. – Mi piano es sagrado, no pienso dejar que le psicoanalices a él. – habló con tono infantil. Suspiró y continuó en tono más serio.- Simplemente me gusta tocar… culpa al whisky, ese sí que evade.-respondió sarcástico.

-¿No habíamos hablado ya sobre los sarcasmos? – frunció el ceño mirándole como si fuese un niño malo a quien hay que recordarle las cosas.

-No estamos en terapia, puedo ser todo lo sarcástico que quiera. – respondió él poniéndose a la defensiva. A lo que ella respondió con un bufido. – Nadie te ha pedido que vengas, yo estaba distrayéndome aquí, eres tú quien quiere analizarme fuera de horas. – protestó él y se giró dándole la espalda a la doctora.

-¿Tan malo es que la gente se acerque a ti porque quiere?

-La gente que está cerca de mí termina herida.- "Cuddy, Stacy, Wilson, mis padres…" pensó

-Tú también estás herido. También te has acercado demasiado a la gente.

Durante unos instantes se quedó ensimismado repitiendo esa frase en su cabeza, mientras miraba al horizonte. Sólo veía, no miraba, no observaba, no analizaba, no buscaba, sólo miraba. A él también le habían herido. Cuddy, Stacy, Wilson, sus padres… ellos también le habían herido. La mandíbula se le desencajo. Quiso girarse para hablar con Ruth -ese era el nombre de la doctora,- pero cuando se volvió ella ya se había marchado. Y se quedó allí, viendo el horizonte, disfrutando del buen día.

Dos días después la encontró en el comedor. Sabía que según las normas no podía establecer relaciones con nadie del equipo de ayuda, podría crear dependencia, lo que implicaba no comer con ellos, pero tenía que hablar con ella. Se acercó con la silla de ruedas hasta donde ella estaba comiendo. Un doctor joven estaba sentado a su lado, parecía que charlaban animadamente.

-El otro día desapareciste. – dijo sin más preámbulo.

-Hola Greg.- respondió ella sin prestarle demasiada atención.- Creí que no querías hablar así que me marche. – él tenía intención de responder, pero inmediatamente añadió- Este es el doctor Tuner, se encarga del área de ayuda a menores.

-Apasionante.- respondió él irónico.- ¿No vas a responderme por qué te fuiste?

-Greg, si estás molesto conmigo podemos hablarlo en la sesión, pero ya sabes cuáles son las normas. –respondió ella poniéndose seria.

-Me dan lo mismo las normas. No las cumplía en mi hospital, las voy a cumplir en este.

-Sí, sí lo harás. – ella se levantó y se marchó.

(…)

Tuvieron que pincharle, no había sido culpa suya, no lo había pedido. Ellos creyeron que era lo correcto. No era culpa suya, no lo era. Estaba histérico antes de entrar a la consulta de Ruth, y también un poco atontado. Sus reflejos no estaban al cien por cien, así que la enfermera tuvo que empujarle hasta la estancia y dejarle, junto con la silla, frente a ella.

Lo sabía, se lo habían dicho. Ella iba a culparle, le diría que no podía continuar con la terapia que no lo estaba tomando en serio. Lo veía en su mirada, sus ojos verdes le acusaban. Iba a echarle, era un desecho no valía ni para rehabilitarse.

-Greg, tenemos que hablar. – dijo ella dejando su libreta de notas en una mesita.

-Yo no lo pedí. No lo quería, ni siquiera me preguntaron. Les habría dicho que aguantaría el dolor. Lo llevo aguantando semanas.- dijo tan deprisa que prácticamente no se le entendía.

-¿Qué? – respondió conmocionada.- No, no, ya lo sé Greg. No lo pediste, fue necesario. El enfermero se asustó mucho cuando te vio convulsionar y gritar. Creo que nunca había visto a nadie convulsionar de dolor, por eso te puso la morfina.

-¿Por qué nadie me ha dicho eso? – respondió extrañado.- Joder, soy médico. Lo hubiese entendido, después de lo de la morfina me desperté sin recordar nada. ¡Idiotas! No tiene ni idea…

-Greg.- le interrumpió ella- aquí no eres el médico, sino el paciente. Y por mucho que eso te irrite, nosotros tomamos las decisiones. – respondió firme pero calmada.

Él ni siquiera la miró. Intentó recordar lo sucedido, cómo el dolor le había llevado a la convulsión. Pero no recordaba nada. Estaba todo demasiado borroso por culpa de las drogas. Recordaba estar en la cama tratando de conciliar el sueño, evitando centrarse en el dolor para poder descansar…

-Estabas dormido.- le dijo una voz que deseaba olvidar.

-Cuándo duermo no me duele tanto como para convulsionar.- respondió como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

-¿perdona?- preguntó extrañada la psicóloga. Pero pronto se dio cuenta que hablaba con otra persona, alguien que ella no veía.

-Estabas soñando.- dijo esta vez.

-¿Con qué soñaba? – preguntó temeroso.

-Para que preguntas si ya lo sabes. Te recuerdo que soy tu alucinación, lo que yo sé lo sabes tú también... sólo que más tarde. – rió divertida.

-El accidente…

-¿Qué accidente?- intervino la doctora. House se había focalizado tanto en recordar la otra noche y en su conversación con Amber que había olvidado por completo dónde estaba.

-El accidente en el que murió Amber.

-¿Ibas con ella?

-Más bien ella iba conmigo. –Tragó saliva, odiaba recordarlo.- Estaba borracho, llamé a Wilson pero no estaba, Amber cogió el teléfono y vino a buscarme.-cogió aire- El tío del bar me había quitado las llaves de la moto. –explicó - ella me acompañó hasta el autobús. Un camión de la basura se cruzó y…

-¿Murió al instante?

-No, ni siquiera recordaba que estaba allí. –respondió distraído por la interrupción.- Después de probar con hipnosis, las pastillas para el Alzheimer consiguieron hacerme recordar lo que pasó, bueno y también me regalaron un paro cardíaco.- ironizó bajo la atenta mirada de ella – no sabía que le pasaba, estaba cansado, así que me sometí a terapia de electroshock y lo recordé. Resolví el puzle… pero murió.

-Espera, espera. – se adelantó en su asiento – ¿después de sufrir un accidente, de tener un paro cardiorespiratorio, te metiste en un quirófano con el cerebro abierto por saber qué le pasó a ella?… ¿por qué?

Él miró fijamente a Amber, observó su rostro. Pensó en lo joven que era, en lo feliz que hacía a Wilson. La recordó en el proceso de selección para su puesto de trabajo… y aquella última conversación de la que nunca había hablado a nadie en el autobús. Lo cierto es que la primera vez que alucinó con ella, fue cuando creía que iba a morir.

-Era la novia de Wilson. – dijo finalmente.

-A esto me refería con lo de ser sincero.- dijo la doctora un poco molesta por haber tardado tanto en conseguir que le contase eso. – ¿Qué pasaba en el sueño? ¿Lo recuerdas?

House volvió a buscar la mirada de Amber, si alguien recordaba el sueño era ella, pero estaba de nuevo en su sitio: la ventana. Observó como ella miraba ensimismada por la ventana buscando algo. Se giró, mostrando en sus ojos horror.

-Era igual que el accidente… - dijo ella.

-Era igual que el accidente…- repitió él, como retransmisión a la doctora.

-Tenías mi mano agarrada, pero en un momento sin saber cómo me soltaste….- ella comenzó a llorar. House sabía que era él mismo quién lloraba, pero al menos su parte racional lo contenía.

- Tenía su mano agarrada, pero en un momento sin saber cómo la solté, se me resbalaron los dedos y ella cayó. Él autobús no dejaba de dar vueltas sobre el pavimento y yo no podía sujetarla…

-Pero en el sueño, llegó un momento en qué dejé de ser yo… - buscó la mirada de House.- y me convertí en Kutner. Fue a él a quien le soltaste la mano.

El terror le inundó, comenzó a sentir como el dolor de la pierna aumentaba. Las punzadas eran más y más fuertes. Y un sudor frío le recorría la espalda. Comenzó a palidecer, y a sentir nauseas. Todo le daba vueltas cada vez más rápido y sin sentido. El aire comenzaba a faltarle, sentía que se iba a ahogar y respiraba como un pez fuera del agua en busca de oxigeno.

-Greg, Greg. Tranquilo. – la voz de Ruth se disipaba, era como un eco sin sentido, pero era lo único real. –Greg, Greg. Reacciona. – sintió un leve golpe en su mejilla derecha.

Comenzó a focalizar la vista. Ella estaba muy cerca, mostraba un semblante preocupado. La mano izquierda todavía reposaba en su rostro, casi como una caricia. Y sus ojos le escrutaban buscando respuestas.

-Dice que en el sueño solté a Kutner, no a ella. – pronunció entrecortadamente buscando aire en cada pausa.

Ella le preparó un vaso de agua y se lo aproximó con lentitud. Se lo acercó a los labios y le obligó a beber del recipiente. Él cerraba los ojos al sentir el líquido atravesar su garganta, era como volver a revivir. Ella humedeció un poco un clínex y le mojó la nuca con él.

-Gracias.- susurró el nefrólogo.

-¿Quiénes es Kutner?

-Era mi subordinado.

-¿Era?

-Se suicidó hace unos meses. – dijo dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás, y entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó ofreciéndole de nuevo el vaso.

-No lo sé. No lo descubrí, no me di cuenta. Y ni siquiera después de muerto lo he sabido… – continuaba con los ojos cerrados y sin mirarla.

-Vamos a comenzar con los antidepresivos. –soltó de sopetón.

-¿Qué? – de pronto la morfina estaba lejos, la vicodina también, sólo pensaba en que anti depresivos, incluía depresión. –No estoy deprimido.

-Te sientes culpable.

-¿Y el problema de crear una nueva adicción y todo eso? -protestó

-Nunca sigues los protocolos, ¿por qué ahora sí?

-Porque se trata de mí.

-Como médico sabes que tengo razón, pero como paciente eres como cualquier otro. Prefieres rehusar el tratamiento. Yo sé que es mejor para ti.- dijo mientras escribía en su taco de recetas. –Ya conoces los efectos secundarios, esta misma noche les diré que empiecen. Y tendremos sesiones más seguidas.


	3. Chapter 3

Antes que nada quería agradecer a todos los que se pasan por aquí y dejan review, y a ti que lees esto.

**3. **

Odiaba la sala de ocio, incluso más que el resto de salas de ese maldito centro psiquiátrico, y eso que aborrecía bastante el resto de estancias. Pero esta era todavía peor. La llenaban adultos que se comportaban como niños, jugando con plastilina, o a las cartas sin apostar, los más normales se dejaban caer en coma delante de la televisión. Y ahí estaba él, sin nada que hacer, ni un maldito libro de medicina para leer, ningún instrumento que tocar. Y lo peor, con la pesada de Amber sin callarse. La prefería enfadada.

Canturreaba canciones sin parar y bailaba con ella misma. Era como si se hubiese fumado cuatro porros y no pudiera más que ver un mundo feliz, feliz, feliz. La odiaba.

-Vamos, tenemos que bailar, ¿no oyes la música?- decía con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

Él no respondía, estaba ya cansado de sus intentos por divertirle. Su parte racional, o sea él, era consciente de que el comportamiento de la muerta era por los antidepresivos. Lo malo es que era él quien estaba viviendo las contraindicaciones. El dolor de cabeza se le estaba haciendo insufrible, y Amber sólo lo empeoraba. Trató de concentrarse en recordar lo que había soñado esa noche recordaba que había sido agradable, tal vez si lo recreaba podría ignorar completamente la presencia de Amber.

En ello estaba, cuando un viejo enfermero se le acercó para informarle de que ya era la hora de su terapia. Ruth había cumplido su palabra y ahora tenía sesión cada dos días, era realmente agotador estar tanto tiempo pensando en sí mismo, hasta para un egomaníaco como él. El enfermero empujó su silla de ruedas hasta la consulta aún vacía.

-La doctora llegará en unos instantes, ha tenido que salir un momento. – House se limitó a asentir, mientras Amber paseaba como alucinada con todos los objetos de aquella habitación.

-¿Has visto que caja tan bonita? Apuesto a que si la abro encontraré una foto de su novio, o una bailarina dando vueltas con musiquita.- decía con cara ilusionada.- ¿Puedes abrirla Greg, puedes? Venga, venga…- le incitaba la rubia una y otra vez.

Estaba tentado a negarse, pero lo cierto es que si Amber se había fijado en ese objeto era él mismo quién ya debía haberse fijado. La curiosidad le superó, lo cual consideró como algo positivo, ya que también pensaba que se había esfumado. Con rapidez giró las ruedas hasta llegar a la estantería donde se encontraba la cajita. Se levantó como pudo de la silla y la resguardó en su regazo. Era preciosa, madera de nogal tallada a mano. Un dibujo parecido a un tribal pero mucho más elegante decoraba la tapa. Además desprendía un olor especial como a barniz y madera tallada. Con delicadeza abrió la caja. No sonó ninguna musiquita, no salió ninguna bailarina. Tan sólo un puñado de fotos viejas.

Se giró un momento para ver que la doctora aún no venía y las sacó de la caja. Las cogió entre sus manos y comenzó a ver una tras otra. Amber también las observaba con atención, por una vez parecían estar de acuerdo. Por la cara de ella, sabía que él también estaba disfrutando el cotillear a su terapeuta. Fotos de ella con su familia, de pequeña, en el colegio, con sus padres, su hermana y…

-Oh Dios Mío.- dijo Amber casi con la barbilla en el suelo.- No puede ser. Es Wilson.

House asintió con cara divertida, su terapeuta y su mejor amigo salían en una foto abrazados en la universidad. Ella llevaba una sudadera que le venía grande, así que probablemente era de Wilson. Tenía la idea de coger la foto y guardársela en un bolsillo cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

-Husmeando en mis cosas… - escuchó el tono serio de la psiquiatra detrás de él.

House se giró inmediatamente, por primera vez en siglos se sentía avergonzado por algo así. En otra ocasión le habría contestado vulgarmente, o simplemente la habría ignorado continuando mirando las fotos. Pero se sentía extrañamente conectado a esa mujer y no quería que las cosas cambiasen. Así que simplemente se giró con la caja sobre su regazo e hizo girar las ruedas hasta llegar a su posición habitual.

-¿No vas a decir nada?- preguntó tratando de ocultar su enfado, un terapeuta no puede mostrar sus emociones.

-No sabía que habías salido con Wilson.

-¿Es importante? – dijo tomando asiento.

-Es interesante.- miraba a cualquier parte menos a la doctora.

-Muy interesante…- dijo Amber todavía con cara de flipada.

-¿Por qué es interesante?

-Pues porque no todos los días conozco a una casi ex señora Wilson, y que además sea mi psiquiatra. – razonó él.

Ella dio por zanjado el tema. Normalmente debe ser el paciente el que introduzca los temas, pero le había molestado bastante encontrarlo husmeando entre sus cosas, y no sabía por qué. Es habitual que los pacientes sientan interés hacia su terapeuta, que quieran saber cosas sobre él. Pero con House debía ser especialmente cuidadosa, no quería comprometer su terapia.

-¿Cómo ha ido la medicación? ¿Crees que es la dosis adecuada? – ahora comenzaba la terapia.

-Amber está como drogada, va de aquí para allá feliz. Yo no noto mucha diferencia, salvo que han comenzado a darme los calmantes y la pierna duele menos. – respondió sincero mientras ella tomaba notas.

-Está bien, por ahora la mantendremos y veremos si es necesario aumentar la dosis o no. – él se limitó a asentir. – ¿has tenido más sueños? – preguntó quitándose las gafas, adelantándose en el sillón y prestándole toda su atención.

-Sí, pero no como el del accidente. Esta noche he soñado algo… no lo recuerdo, sé que era agradable, me sentía bien.- él mismo se sentía extraño hablando de eso.- puede que sea por los antidepresivos.-admitió.

-Es posible… - apuntó en su libreta.- No recuerdas sobre qué trataba.- insistió gesticulando con la mano incitándole a continuar.

House lo intentó de nuevo como en la sala de ocio. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en recordar esa sensación agradable. Pero Amber continuaba cantando y bailando y no le dejaba concentrarse.

-¿Puedes parar?- gritó de golpe.

-¿Perdona?- respondió la doctora instintivamente, todavía tenía que controlar esas respuestas, y saber cuando se dirigía a la alucinación.- ¿por qué no intentas preguntarle a ella? Quizás lo recuerde.

-¿Piensas que soy idiota?- rodó los ojos poniendo cara de bobo.- Es una alucinación si lo sabe ella, lo sé yo. Si me concentro tal vez….

-Sexo.- interrumpió Amber.

-¿Con quién? – se giró repentinamente el nefrólogo buscándola en la ventana, pero no estaba allí.

-¿Todavía preguntas eso?- bufó a modo de burla.

-Cuddy…- susurró un tanto nostálgico.

-¿Has soñado con Cuddy?- preguntó la doctora.

-Sí, según ella… y con sexo… 2+2… -dijo el nefrólogo pasándose la mano por la barba.-Lo que no entiendo es por qué no lo recuerdo.

-Lo importante es cómo te sentías en el sueño. Descríbemelo, si ella se acuerda tú también ¿no?- le retó.

Comenzó a hablar con los ojos cerrados haciendo un gran esfuerzo de reconstrucción en su mente. Primero pensó en ella y en él, la imaginó. Luego en su aroma, no podía olvidarlo. Y por último en cómo se había sentido.

-Creo que me sentía como en la alucinación, a salvo y…- se detuvo a pensar. No podía decir aquella cursilería en voz alta.- que le importaba.

-¿Que te quería?- interpretó el silencio. Él simplemente continuó.

-Amber no estaba, y estábamos en mi casa. Nos besábamos como locos, como cuando estábamos en la universidad. ¡Mira como Wilson y tú! – ella se limitó a resoplar.- El pelo le olía a los polvos de talcos de Rachel. Es poco erótico, pero es así. Y simplemente nos dejábamos llevar. Pero era tan real. Sentía de verdad su manos y su boca, el calor de su cuerpo, cuando estábamos haciéndolo… sentía como ella lo disfrutaba y yo también…-Abrió los ojos de sopetón.- ¡Joder por eso me he levantado con la tienda de campaña!- observó que ella continuaba apuntando.

-Eso puede ser debido al efecto de los antidepresivos, que te hayan aumentado el apetito sexual. Tendremos que mirarlo también.

-No te preocupes que eso está bien.- dijo picarón. Ella le dejó estar, no merecía la pena.

-No me dijiste que habías alucinado con ella.- afirmó extrañada.

-Sí, es por lo que decidí ingresarme. Una cosa es alucinar con muertos, porque sabes que están muertos y que es una alucinación.- explicó moviendo las manos apresuradamente- Pero alucinar con vivos es mucho más peligroso…

-No sabes cómo puedes comportarte bajo lo que dictan tus deseos…- terminó ella.

-Eso, y que le grité a todo el hospital que nos habíamos acostado… - dijo silbando en forma graciosa.

-No sé cómo te aguanta…-murmuró sin que House se percatase. – Ya se ha terminado la hora, pero tengo que decirte que, como sabrás las visitas tienen que pedir permiso- él asintió- y yo tengo que autorizar que no alteren el estado del paciente – volvió a asentir.

-Cuddy…- susurró Amber.

-Cuddy. – pronunció él

-Sí…- corroboró la doctora.- Wilson me ha preguntado si puede venir ella a verte, una vez pasado el mes de protocolo…

-¿Y no vas a dejarla entrar porque crees que me alterará? – preguntó incrédulo.

-Quiero que entre, pero que venga a terapia. –sentenció ella ante la atónita mirada de él.

Él y Amber se quedaron boca abiertos mirándola. Aunque ella sólo veía el rostro desencajado y sorprendido de House, quien comenzó a hablar balbuceando.

-Pensaba que lo de la terapia iba más despacio…

-Y yo… -le reafirmó Amber.

-Bueno, no sería inmediatamente. Deberíamos prepararte, y ahondar más en lo que ella simboliza y significa para ti. También debería hacer una sesión por separado con ella…

-Alto, alto, alto…- dijo levantando la mano en señal de que parase. – Eres MI terapeuta, no la suya… - dijo con tono posesivo y receloso.

-Serían pocas sesiones, para poder saber cómo reaccionar en la interacción entre vosotros. . –le explicó pausadamente.- Pero lo fundamental sería tú recuperación… respóndeme a una cosa,-dijo adelantándose en el sillón- ¿Cuando alucinaste con ella, estaba Amber o Kutner?

-No.- respondió desconcertado.- cuando aluciné con ella, ella me ayudaba a desintoxicarme, Amber desapareció, ella me confesaba que había estado loca por mí desde la universidad y luego nos acostábamos.- narró a toda prisa sin detenerse ni un segundo para no avergonzarse.

-¿Y cuando regresó Amber?- insistió

-¡Que pesadita está conmigo!- le dijo Amber tomando asiento a su lado.

-Cuando descubrí que había sido una alucinación…- comenzó a atar cabos.

-Exacto.


	4. Chapter 4

**4. **

Uno de los lugares más deprimentes del manicomio era la sala de comunicación. Allí era donde recibían las visitas los días que había y donde recibían las llamadas, por turnos. El teléfono parecía casi del prehistórico, totalmente negro, con rueda para marcar los números y ¡con cable! No entendía el problema de esa institución con las nuevas tecnologías, relojes, móviles, internet… porno en internet. Dios los antidepresivos no le dejaban más que pensar en sexo a todas horas. Incluso ahora mientras hablaba con Wilson se imaginaba acostándose con Ruth.

-Así que Cuddy participará en la terapia… ¿podéis grabarlo? Me encantaría verlo.- dijo risueño su mejor amigo al otro lado del teléfono.

-Todavía no es seguro, tenemos que hablarlo hoy.- recalcó House.-No sé de qué va a servir que venga ella. Si viene ella igual podrías venir tú.- le dijo mientras miraba a todas partes.

-No, no es lo mismo House.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no alucinas con que te acuestas conmigo

-Dentro de poco alucinaré con que me acuesto con Winnie the Pooh.- refunfuñó

-Que gustos tan eclécticos, Cuddy, Winnie the Pooh… no sabía lo de tú zoofilia.- bromeó

-Es culpa de la medicación, me tiene más salido que un mandril.

-Y allí no hay putas… ¡Ay! Cuanto lo siento House…- dijo riéndose.

-Para amenizarme el calentón, podrías contarme a quién te estás tirando.

-¿Yo? – exclamó sorprendido el oncólogo- Yo… yo… no me acuesto con nadie- titubeó- ¿por qué dices eso? – preguntó receloso.

-Wilson, puede que esté perdiendo mi don, pero sé reconocer tu tono de voz cuando hace menos de dos semanas que has mojado. ¡Cabrón!

La celadora se acercó y le indico con la mano que debía cortar ya la comunicación. House le hizo muecas con la cara, pero cuando amenazó con colgar ella el teléfono le hizo un gesto para que parase. Desde que estaba allí sólo hablaba con Ruth, y algún enfermero. Le costaba reconocerlo, pero necesitaba contacto humano aunque fuese por teléfono.

-Wilson, tengo que colgar. – dijo apresurado.- A ver si la semana que viene apareces y me traes tortitas de las tuyas que aquí no me dan más que verduras.

Su amigo notó el tono nostálgico en la voz del más mayor.- Descuida, la semana que viene voy a verte, además tengo que llevar el papeleo de Cuddy a Ruth…

-¡Ah! Ya he descubierto que os acostabais… - dijo gracioso.- te cuelgo que la marimacho esta me atiza. Te veo la semana que viene…- dijo antes de que sonase el pitido final.

Estaba más raro que el resto de días. Llevaban más de cinco minutos sentados allí y no había dicho nada. Revisaba toda la habitación milímetro a milímetro con la mirada. Seguro que si no le doliese tanto la pierna se habría levantado a inspeccionar los gustos de lectura de su terapeuta, pero hoy era uno de los malos días, llovía y la humedad era malísima para él.

-Greg… ¿te sucede algo?- preguntó la rubia tras esperar durante minutos que él respondiese a su pregunta.

-Wilson, se ha puesto nervioso cuando le he dicho que se estaba tirando a alguien.- dijo en tono pensativo eludiendo la pregunta de la terapeuta.- ¿Por qué?- preguntó al fin dirigiéndose a ella.

La doctora le miraba entre extrañada e incómoda, odiaba la parte de que el paciente quisiese inmiscuirse en su intimidad. Se acomodó en el sofá buscando la postura idónea.

-¿Por qué piensas que yo lo sé? – respondió preguntando, como le enseñaron.

-Porque le conoces… profundamente.- bromeó.

-¿Mejor que tú?- le picó

-Dudo que nadie conozca a Wilson mejor que yo.- se enorgulleció.

-Entonces… ¿qué quieres saber?- preguntó directa.

Él desvió la mirada. Era inteligente eso no podía negarlo. Tendría que buscar la manera de manejarla para saber lo que rondaba por su cabeza desde que habló con Wilson.

-¿Cuánto hace que Wilson y tú no os veis?- preguntó directo pero camuflando sus intenciones.

-¿De verdad te interesa?

-Ajá- respondió él. Amber se sentó a su derecha escuchando atentamente la conversación.- Y por lo que parece a Amber también, está claramente interesada. – rió

-¿Sabes lo que es el _quid pro quo_?- preguntó la doctora con una media sonrisa maliciosa.

-Ya me parecía extraño que me dieses respuestas a cambio de nada.- le dijo él relamiéndose por su sabiduría. – Esta bien… ¿Qué quieres saber a cambio de lo de Wilson?- comenzó la negociación.

-Sobre Cuddy.-lanzó ella.- Pero como yo soy la psiquiatra y tengo que sacar partido, todo lo que me preguntes sobre Wilson tendrás que responderlo tú sobre Cuddy. ¿Te parece? – jugó ella, comenzaba a entender cómo funcionaba aquel loco médico.

-Está bien…- dijo palpándose la barba.- Yo pregunto cuando hace que no ves a Wilson.- fingió voz de niño- Y yo no veo a Cuddy desde el día en que ingrese aquí, alrededor de un mes.- respondió él fingiendo que el juego le parecía absurdo, aunque le encantaba.

-No veo a Wilson desde hace dos semanas. – dijo pensando un momento- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estuviste con Cuddy, sin tener en cuenta la alucinación? Íntimamente hablando por supuesto. – aclaró.

-Buff… hará como diez o doce años.- cerró los ojos intentando recordar la fecha exacta.- No lo sé, fue antes de Stacy… Pero a principios de este año nos besamos, y le toque una teta.- dijo ilusionado.

-¿Le tocaste una teta? – preguntó extrañada.

-Si quieres confirmarlo espera a tu turno.- le dijo él escabulléndose-¿Por qué lo dejasteis Wilson y tú?- preguntó interesado.

-Tienes que responder antes al por qué lo dejaste tú con Cuddy.- dijo cansadamente ya que había metido el dedo en la yaga y le dolió de sobremanera recordar aquello. Él le devolvió la mirada al darse cuenta que no había colado.

-No hubo razón para dejarlo, porque nunca estuvimos juntos, fue una noche y ya…- miró a todas partes evitando el contacto visual.

-Si mientes no tendrás tu respuesta.- le insinuó ella. -¿Qué pasó?

Él refunfuñó. No quería responder y si no quería no respondería, para eso era Gregory House. La curiosidad por el porqué lo dejaron Wilson y ella no era tan grande. Así que estuvo unos largos segundos sin responder mientras ella le observaba atentamente.

-Me engañó.- confesó ella en un intento desesperado por darle algo de confianza en ella para conseguir que se abriera.

La cara de House era totalmente indiferente, pero la de Amber estaba todavía más asombrada que cuando descubrió que habían estado juntos. Continuó en silencio, no pensaba responder.

-Greg…- se adelantó ella, buscando los ojos del doctor - necesito que intentes confiar en mí.- se retiró las gafas.- Sino no conseguiremos nada, y creo que ella es importante para encontrar la causa subyacente. Ya hemos visto que sin pastillas Amber te habla menos, pero sigue estando ahí. Tenemos que encontrar la forma de que desaparezca para siempre.

-No era el momento.- dijo finalmente él.- Ella estaba a punto de ser nombrada subdirectora de un hospital y a mi acababan de despedirme por segunda vez.- prosiguió.- Sabía que si me quedaba aquella mañana… podría haber sido demasiado, no estaba preparado para que fuese algo serio… - terminó rodando los ojos hacia ningún lugar, avergonzadísimo por estar confesando algo que nunca había hablado con nadie.

-¿Y nunca has querido volver a intentarlo?- preguntó interesada, sin dejar de apuntar cosas en su libreta.

-Después de lo de la pierna nada era igual. Ella me miraba con pena, yo la miraba con odio. Lo que fuimos antes desapareció.- resopló sintiendo asco de sí mismo al escucharse hablar de todo eso. Estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano.

-¿Y por qué ahora sí?

-Creo que es mi turno de pregunta.- respondió aliviado de evitar esa cuestión.

-¿Qué quieres saber?- preguntó dejándose caer en el sillón cansada de aquel juego.- Te lo contaré. – dijo resignada.- pero que sepas que nada de esto te va a servir para recuperarte.

-Aunque sea un egocéntrico, prefiero hablar sobre las miserias de los demás que sobre las mías propias.- dijo él con una media sonrisa.

-Eso es lo que le pasa a todo el mundo. Pero hablar de los demás no resuelve tus problemas.-respondió mordaz. -¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Volverías a intentarlo?- preguntó con los ojos azules prácticamente echando chiribitas de emoción ante la respuesta.

-Es curioso, que me preguntes eso.- le respondió ella divertida.- porque también tú tendrás que responderla sobre Cuddy.- dijo maquiavélica.- Sí, lo intentaría de nuevo. ¿Y tú?

Él se había quedado atónito. ¿Cómo se le había escapado la norma principal de su juego? ¿O es que su subconsciente realmente quería esa respuesta en voz alta? Ni siquiera había disfrutado de la respuesta de ella. Se humedeció los labios despacio pensando en cómo responder a aquello.

-Le dije pedí que viviésemos juntos. – dijo él deslizando su dedo pulgar por la frente rugosa.

-Cuando creíste que os habíais vuelto a acostar…- interpretó ella dándole tiempo para asimilar todo aquello.

-Sí.- dijo sin importancia mientras pensaba en cómo resolver su propio puzle.

-Greg…- la mano de ella tomó la del hombre.- es importante todo lo que estamos haciendo aquí, el reconocer tus sentimientos y las situaciones… te está haciendo conocerte mejor y eso será bueno para poder eliminar a Amber. Pero tienes que darte cuenta que esta parte de ti también existe.

-No quiero que exista.- dijo él devolviéndole una mirada gélida. – No veo mejoras, Amber sigue aquí y yo sólo le doy vueltas a cosas en las que no tiene sentido pensar.- gritó furioso.

Ella se calló, era una reacción habitual en los pacientes retroceder cuando ya habían dado algunos pasos hacia adelante. Pero no podía permitirse que él retrocediese, temía que las alucinaciones fuesen irreversibles y cuanto más tardasen en descubrir por qué estaban allí, más difícil sería que desapareciesen.

-Tienes que dejar que entre.- le pidió Ruth.

-¿Servirá para algo?- preguntó él un tanto incrédulo.

-Yo creo que sí. –respondió sincera.- sino para la terapia, podrás resolver muchos temas con ella…

Él simplemente asintió resignado con la cabeza, dándole así su permiso.


	5. Chapter 5

**5. **

La estancia estaba en penumbra a pesar de la hora. Las nubes se habían apoderado del cielo, y lo convertían en un manto moteado de color gris. La lluvia era cada vez más intensa, las gotas golpeaban contra el cristal simulando el sonido de gravilla, sólo que se diluían a su paso por la ventana. House esperaba ansioso la visita de su mejor amigo. Sus ojos husmeaban en busca del pelo castaño del médico, oteando entre las visitas que entraban en aquella sala de comunicaciones que aborrecía. Una señora mayor que visitaba a su marido, ya senil. Una mujer y su hija que visitaban al marido, enganchado a las drogas. Parecía que todos tenían una vida más allá de Mayfield. A pesar de que no fuese su esposa o su hija, la visita de Wilson significaba más de lo que desearía reconocer. Y si no, se atenía al comportamiento de Amber, más impaciente que nunca, andando de aquí para allá sin sentido. Odiaba ver escenificados sus sentimientos por aquella rubia de bata blanca.

Al fin el oncólogo atravesó la puerta, también inspeccionando la sala en busca de su amigo. Su rostro parecía serio hasta que su mirada chocó con los ojos azules del nefrólogo al que obsequió con su más sincera sonrisa, antes de ponerse en marcha hasta el lugar que ocupaba este. No le abrazó, ni ofreció su mano, simplemente se sentó frente a él. Le escrutó minuciosamente durante unos breves instantes. Buscando en sí mismo la fuerza para que él no viese lo duro que se le hacía verle allí. Pero a pesar de sus intentos, la sonrisa socarrona de House parecía decirle que había sido descubierto.

-No me compadezcas. Esto me lo he buscado yo. – dijo el interno rompiendo el hielo.

Su amigo le observó extrañado. No esperaba que una frase así saliese de la boca de House nunca. Ni siquiera en esa situación.

-Sí que te está afectando la terapia…- le dijo con media sonrisa. House mantuvo un silencio incomodo. – Te he traído las tortitas, las he dejado en recepción tienen que comprobar que no te he colado vicodinas… -trató de enmendar el error anterior.

-Gracias.- se limitó a pronunciar el médico.

Era extraño, estaba deseando que Wilson fuese a visitarle, y al mismo tiempo al estar sentado frente a él sentía que ninguno de los dos eran los mismos, como si las semanas que llevaba allí hubiesen sido años. Décadas, que le habían cambiado por completo, y que le habían alejado de su amigo.

Wilson presentía su inseguridad, y trataba de entender el por qué de su comportamiento esquivo. Internamente se flagelaba por no haberle visitado la semana pasada. Ruth le había contado que estaban haciendo muchos progresos y eso podría trastornar su forma de actuar. Rápidamente buscó en su cerebro algún tema que animase a su amigo.

-Te estoy grabando todos los capítulos de Hospital General. – le sonrió amable.- así cuando vuelvas podrás verlos mientras ignoras a Cuddy y te encierras en las consultas a no hacer nada.

El nefrólogo le devolvió el gesto agradecido. Se le hacía tan raro ver a Wilson tan precavido con él. Normalmente él era quien le escupía las verdades a la cara, el que le decía todo aquello que no quería oír. Pero en ese instante él le daba tanta lástima que se comportaba con él como con uno de sus enfermos de cáncer. Y lo peor, es que él se estaba dejando tratar así. Se perdió en el sonido de la lluvia afuera mientras rememoraba algunos momentos en su cabeza, sus mejores momentos con Wilson. Mientras el oncólogo le contaba algo, a lo que no prestaba atención.

-No me estás escuchando.- le reprochó.

-No me estás hablando a mí, le estás hablando a Cameron.- respondió.

-No sabía…- se sonrojó el oncólogo.

-James, soy yo. Que esté loco no es nada nuevo, tú siempre lo has dicho.

El oncólogo respiró hondo dejando entrar en sus pulmones todo el aire húmedo que pudo. Era una sensación liberadora que al menos House, continuase siendo House. No como su hermano, que ya no sabía si era su hermano.

-Se me hace raro no sermonearte a diario.- confesó

-Siempre has adorado ser mi conciencia.- respondió pretencioso.

-Pero esta vez estás haciendo lo correcto.- dijo con un tono de orgullo que no se le escapó al nefrólogo.

-¿Tú crees? No bebo, no tomo vicodina, no voy con putas, ni con no putas, no ejerzo la medicina, mi amigo me tiene pena… si lo correcto es esto, prefiero el mal camino Jimmy. – respondió introspectivo.

-¿Te duele mucho?

-Hay días que es horrible, y hay días que es insoportable.- la mirada reprobadora de Wilson le hizo continuar.- desde que me han dado los nuevos calmantes va mejor, no es vicodina, pero va mejor.

-Ruth me ha dicho… - comenzó a decir Wilson.

-Ruth… que íntimo.- dijo poniendo cara de enamorado, burlándose de su amigo.- Te la estás tirando. – arrojó House.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No me la estoy…! – protestó de manera exagerada el oncólogo.

La mirada desconcertada del nefrólogo controlaba los gestos y expresiones de su amigo. De pronto, como si un rayo de sol hubiese entrado en su cerebro…

-Te ha avisado.- exclamó sorprendido.- Te ha avisado de que lo sabía y estabas preparado para disimular.- dijo con los ojos desorbitados, mientras Amber estaba cada vez más boquiabierta.

La media sonrisa de Wilson, le delató. Pero no iba a confesar tan fácilmente, ese juego mantenía viva la mente investigadora de su amigo, y no iba a dejarle ganar tan fácil.

-Ruth, me ha dicho que Cuddy venía hoy…- dijo muy digno evitando el tema.

House asintió y miró a todas partes. Esa era en gran parte la razón de su nerviosísimo. Hoy era la primera sesión de Cuddy con Ruth, y temía a esas dos mujeres hablando de él durante una hora. Temía lo que la doctora Kramel preguntase y sobre todo, le aterraban las respuestas de Cuddy.

-¿Se lo contaste? – al fin el nefrólogo se atrevió con la pregunta que más le torturaba.

-No hizo falta…

….

Lisa Cuddy estaba atacada de los nervios, como pocas veces recordaba haberlo estado. La consulta de la doctora Kramel era acogedora. Los muebles eran de madera tallada a mano, de un marrón casi chocolate con leche, y el sofá era realmente cómodo y confortable. Unos mullidos cojines de vivos colores, reposaban sobre él. Los cuales combinaba a la perfección con los dos sillones y la mesita que completaban la estancia. Realmente habían creado el espacio minuciosamente para qué quién estuviese allí se sintiese arropado, como en casa.

Miraba su reloj de muñeca una y otra vez. La doctora se retrasaba, o eso o su reloj estaba adelantado, y le fastidiaba terriblemente la impuntualidad ya que ella jamás podía serlo, llevaba un ritmo de vida demasiado exigente cómo para llegar tarde. Tamborileaba impaciente los dedos sobre su rodilla descubierta, mientras la otra mano sujetaba su barbilla temiendo que si la apartase su cabeza se vencería hacia delante de puro nerviosísimo.

Ya pasaban más de diez minutos de la hora acordada, y Cuddy estaba a punto de coger el bolso y marcharse. No es que no quisiese estar allí es que no comprendía para qué estaba allí. Recordó cuando recibió la llamada de la doctora Kramel pidiéndole que acudiese a terapia. Al principio se negó en rotundo. Ella sólo era la jefa de House, única y exclusivamente su jefa. Pero la persistencia de la psiquiatra la persuadió. Decía que ella era imprescindible para la recuperación de House. Y a pesar de que jamás lo reconocería delante de él, la curiosidad de saber por qué ella era tan importante, le hizo acudir a la cita. Y ahora estaba allí, igual que hacía una semana, sin entender nada y encima plantada.

-Doctora Cuddy, disculpe la tardanza. Hubo una urgencia con uno de los pacientes y… bueno que le voy a contar a usted que dirige un hospital.- irrumpió Kramel enérgica en la consulta, con la mano extendida para saludar a Cuddy, que se levantó de un bote al escucharla.

Amablemente estrechó su mano con una media sonrisa que disimulaba su desagrado por el retraso, pero tratando de comprender la situación. Al fin y al cabo ella, mejor que nadie, sabía que los pacientes y las urgencias se anteponían a cualquier cosa, incluso que la propia vida personal.

-Tome asiento, por favor.- le sugirió amablemente a la decana, quien aceptó sin rechistar.- Bueno, puesto que usted también tendrá prisa y hemos perdido algo de tiempo… mejor vamos directas al grano. –dijo un tanto atolondrada mientras buscaba su bloc de notas y se acomodaba en el butacón. – Bien, Lisa… ¿puedo llamarte Lisa?

-Sí, claro.- respondió la decana un tanto desconcertada.

-Creo que sabes perfectamente por qué estás aquí, y creo que tu papel va a ser fundamental para la recuperación de Greg. – expuso demasiado deprisa la psiquiatra.

-Pues lo cierto es que no. No sé en qué puedo ser yo útil. – respondió cortante, no le hacía ni pizca de gracia eso de que llamase a House por su nombre de pila.

-Está bien, trataré de explicártelo. Pero antes quiero que sepas que esto no es una terapia para ti, así que no te angusties pensando si voy a analizarte. La finalidad de todo esto es solventar el problema de las alucinaciones de Greg.- "y dale otra vez" pensó Cuddy al escuchar el nombre de su mejor médico.- Pero también quiero que entiendas, y sé que comprendes a la perfección la importancia del secreto profesional, que no podré desvelarte nada que me haya contado Greg en las sesiones…

-Lo comprendo perfectamente.- blandió una falsa sonrisa en su rostro.- Pero todavía no comprendo mi papel en todo esto. – continuó confusa.

-Como sabes la alucinación que convenció a Greg de internarse estaba relacionada contigo…

-Sí, pero también alucinó con más personas… Amber, Kutner…

-Ambos muertos… - le cortó la psiquiatra. Mientras la decana balanceaba la cabeza en señal de asentimiento. –No digo que esas dos alucinaciones no sean relevantes. Pero no puedo hablar con las personas para que me expongan su visión de la situación. – Lisa asintió de nuevo comprendiendo lo que decía la doctora.- Me gustaría que me contases lo que sabes de esa alucinación.

Cuddy se quedó sorprendida por la rapidez de la psiquiatra en llegar al tema central, pero recordó que ella no era la paciente, no tenía que andar con pies de plomo al hablar con ella.

-Sé que tuvo una fantasía que incluía sexo conmigo.- dijo un tanto ruborizada.- Pero no creo que sea especialmente relevante, es decir, ya has conocido a House, las connotaciones sexuales siempre están en su cabeza.

-No piensas que significase nada más… - le insinuó

-No.- respondió tajante.

-¿Cuál es tu relación con Greg?- se armó de paciencia la doctora.

-Es médico de mi hospital desde hace 12 años más o menos.

-¿Sólo es un empleado?

-Sí.- respondió muy seria.

La doctora apartó las gafas de su rostro y las dejó en la mesita que había al lado de su butaca. Durante unos segundos se quedó en silencio y masajeó el puente de su nariz. Parecía cansada y un poco exasperada.

-¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó la decana ante el repentino parón en el ritmo intrépido de la sesión.

-Sí.- respondió volviendo a la postura erguida.-Son tal para cual…- murmuró para sí misma.

-¿Decías?- preguntó Cuddy quien no había escuchando las palabras de la psiquiatra.

-Lisa, nadie va a saber nada de lo que digas aquí. No tienes por qué mentirme, ni siquiera es tu terapia.- elevó el tono de voz sin darse cuenta.- Aunque ninguno de los dos me toméis en serio, es realmente importante tu papel en todo esto y para eso necesito sinceridad. ¿Tan difícil es decir la verdad? ¿O es que os habéis creído vuestras propias mentiras?- exclamó demasiado alto intimidando a la decana.- Lo siento no pretendía…

-Somos amigos.- le cortó la endocrinóloga.

-¿Amigos?- preguntó incrédula.

-Sí, ni siquiera sé si podríamos considerarnos amigos. Es mi empleado, yo soy su jefa. Nos conocemos hace más de 20 años, y nos torturamos a diario. ¿Tiene ese tipo de relación un nombre científico?- preguntó irónica.

-Amor-odio.- respondió de igual modo.

-No hay amor. Ni tampoco odio.- no sabía en cuál de las dos afirmaciones había más tristeza.

-¿Habéis tenido alguna relación?

-Nos acostamos hace años, si es a lo que te refieres, pero no hemos tenido jamás una relación de pareja.

Se sorprendió a sí misma con la sinceridad que estaba hablando. El tema de House y ella, era algo que siempre había estado oculto entre juegos, y tiras y afloja. Y destapar todo aquello se le hacía muy extraño. Se dio cuenta que jamás había hablado de su no-relación con House con nadie, únicamente con Wilson, y no había sido totalmente sincera. Tal vez ni siquiera había sido sincera consigo misma.

-Siempre ha habido química. Una razón irracional, algo que no sabes ni lo que es, pero que te atrapa y te lleva hacia esa persona. Pero no sé si a eso se le puede llamar amor, ni tampoco odio. – recitó a toda prisa.

-Vamos mejorando Lisa.- le sonrió abiertamente la psiquiatra.- ¿Por qué crees que alucinó contigo?

-Este año ha sido confuso para los dos… - comenzó a sentirse cohibida.- Nos besamos hace meses… pero él no quiso nada más.- susurró ella totalmente avergonzada.

-¿De verdad crees que fue una fantasía sexual sin más?

-Quiero creerlo

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

-Porque si no lo es, después de tantos años, no sabía cómo reaccionar…


	6. Chapter 6

Muchísimas gracias a todos por los comentarios, me alegra que os esté gustando la historia. Sé que muchos deseáis ya el encuentro Huddy, pero este fic va despacito. Así que tened paciencia. Gracias por leer, porque tú al leer esto das vida a mis palabras.

**6. **

Ya era bien entrada la tarde en el Princenton Plaisboro, y ella todavía seguía allí. Se había jurado a sí misma que al menos durante el verano sacaría algunas horas libres para pasar con Rachel, pero parecía que todo se ponía en su contra, donaciones, accidentes, trasplantes… Y tenía que dar gracias a que House estuviese internado, sino el embrollo sería el triple. No, no podía dar gracias por ello. Ojalá tuviese tres veces más trabajo, pero él no estuviese allí.

Mientras leía y firmaba papeles de donaciones, autorizaciones, pólizas de seguro y demás asuntos burocráticos, no podía evitar recordar la sesión con la doctora Kramel. Había insistido en que le contase cómo se habían conocido House y ella en Michigan. En cómo, cuándo y por qué se había producido su reencuentro, qué tipo de amistad tenían, por qué le había contratado, cómo eran de jóvenes… Sabía que no había sido totalmente sincera, le había expuesto las situaciones pero no los sentimientos que rodeaban a esos momentos. No le había mentido, sólo le había contado cierta versión de la verdad… Estos pensamientos ocupaban su mente cuando un suave tintineo en el cristal de la puerta la distrajo. Al otro lado de la puerta la mujer de melena rubia y rizada le hacía un gesto con la mano a modo de saludo, y le dedicaba una media sonrisa. La decana hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándole que pasase. Inmediatamente se levantó para recibir a la visita.

-Siento molestarte, pero cómo cancelaste la cita a última hora pensé que podría sucederte algo.- expuso amablemente la psiquiatra.

-¿Has venido hasta aquí para asegurarte de que no te había mentido?- preguntó Cuddy entre incrédula y sorprendida.

-Bueno, tenía algunos asuntos que tratar en Jersey y ya sabes… si Mahoma no va a la montaña… - le sonrió maliciosamente la rubia.

La decana no salía de su asombro. Había cancelado la visita porque tras la sesión de la semana pasada se sentía más confusa que nunca y seguía sin entender en qué podía ayudar a House todo aquello, así que había preferido no acudir. Pero claro, a ella le había dicho que se trataba de una urgencia médica, no había mejor excusa para la decana de un hospital.

-Lo siento Ruth, como ya te dije por teléfono, estoy muy ocupada.- dio por zanjada la conversación.

-Creí que querías ayudar a Greg, que él era importante para ti… pero ya veo que no es así.- optó por un juego peligroso sabiendo que podría salirle mal.- Ya me dijo él que tu interés era únicamente por el hospital… - dejó caer mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-¿Eso te ha dicho?- se volvió de pronto ella, totalmente decepcionada.

-Bueno, sabes que no puedo desvelarte nada, pero me dio esa impresión- mintió.

-Con todo lo que…- respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos con fuerza evitando que la emoción la embargase.- Siéntate, por favor. – le indicó con la mano el sofá nuevo.

La psiquiatra le hizo caso mientras dibujaba una media sonrisa en su rostro. Había conseguido sus propósitos. Si bien estaba segura que ninguno de sus mentores aprobaría el método del engaño, estaba segura que con estos dos los métodos habituales no funcionarían. Terapia de choque, eso es lo que necesitaban.

-Bueno tú dirás…- instó Cuddy a la psiquiatra incitándola con el brazo para que comenzase.

-Pues verás… creo que el otro día me centré en exceso en vuestro pasado como…- buscaba la palabra que no pusiese sobre aviso a la decana, pero no la encontró.- vuestro pasado en común. – Corrigió.- Me gustaría que me hablases de vuestro presente.- la doctora, se acomodó en el sillón, dándose cuenta que no era el suyo, ni tenía su bloc de notas.

La decana la observaba recelosa. Tenía claro que no era su terapia, pero lo parecía. Estaba consiguiendo removerle todo lo que ella trataba de enterrar cada día. Le obligaba a replantearse su situación actual y anterior con House. Era agotador.

-¿Y qué quieres saber?- preguntó a la defensiva.

-Me gustaría comenzar con lo que sucedió después de aquella noche hace 12 años. – le sugirió amablemente.

-Él se fue por la mañana. Y yo le contraté. – respondió cortante y concisa.

-Necesitaría algunos datos más.- buscaba la manera de ocultar su nerviosismo.- Lisa, aunque esto no sea mi consulta no tengo que repetirte que no va a salir de aquí. ¿Cómo se comportó él? ¿Cómo reaccionaste tú ante el abandono? ¿Por qué le contrataste? Todas esas preguntas son importantes para el cómo es ahora vuestra relación y lo que le ha llevado a alucinar contigo. – odiaba tener que explicarse tantas veces, estaba acostumbrada a pacientes reticentes, pero entre House y ella se llevaban la palma.

Cuddy respiró hondo. Cerró los ojos unos instantes y comenzó a recordar aquellos días. La simple evocación del olor de la colonia que usaba en aquella época le recordaba a cómo rodaban por las sábanas devorándose con las manos, con los ojos, con la boca… y lo vacía que estaba la cama cuando se marchó. Recordó las sonrisas, y también las lágrimas. Los insultos y los reproches. Esa era la razón de no querer recordar, lo que le obligaba a resguardarse de él en la actualidad.

-Yo era mucho más joven, y más inocente.- torció el gesto a modo de desgana.- Cuando me desperté por la mañana y vi la cama vacía, pensé que todavía quedaba una oportunidad. No era un polvo con un desconocido. Nos conocíamos, y muy bien… tenía que haberlo previsto. – la psiquiatra la escuchaba sin entender lo que decía. Ella comenzó a explicarse– Esa noche nos encontramos casualmente y fuimos a cenar. No en plan romántico, a una hamburguesería, recordando viejos tiempos. Hacía años que no nos veíamos. Yo le dije que estaba a punto de ser nombrada subdirectora, y le ofrecí un puesto de trabajo. Creo que el acostarse conmigo fue una forma de… convencerme.- río amargamente.- ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Trató de comprarme con sexo!- se pasó la mano por la frente frotándola suavemente e inspirando profundamente.- Al día siguiente apareció en mi despacho.-prosiguió- Idiota de mí creí que querría otra cita o simplemente verme… Le sonreí, con una sonrisa de boba atontada. ¿Sabes qué tipo de sonrisa digo, no?- interpeló a la doctora que respondió con un simple movimiento de cabeza.- y él me dijo que qué había de ese puesto que le había prometido. Me indigné y le pedí que se marchase. Le dije que tendría listo el contrato en un par de días, al fin y al cabo era un gran médico y sin trabajo, contratarle me anotaba puntos con mi jefe. Él hizo un cruel comentario sobre la noche anterior y yo…- suspiró, cerró los ojos con fuerza y tragó saliva.- Yo me puse a llorar.- confesó.- Nunca más he llorado delante de él, sólo ese día. Estaba cabreada, sentía que me había utilizado, y le grité. Le grité como nunca había gritado a nadie. Busqué formas retorcidas de herirle… y lo conseguí. Le dije que su padre tenía razón, con eso bastó. –se detuvo en esta parte del relato para beber agua.- No volvimos a mencionar aquel encuentro, pero nunca volvimos a ser los mismos. Cruzábamos miradas de odio, que a veces se mezclaban con el deseo. Porque odiarnos implicaba recordar aquella noche y… - se detuvo, ya no podía más.- ¿tienes bastante con eso? – preguntó exhausta.

-¿Y lo de la pierna?- preguntó aprovechando que había conseguido que se abriese.

-Hice lo correcto, le salvé.- dijo firme y segura.- No me importa que no lo reconozca, no me importa que me odie por ello. Le salvé la vida, y nunca me arrepentiré. Aunque cada día me sienta culpable por su dolor y por esto…- dijo cada vez en un tono más bajo alcanzando el susurro.

Ruth estaba atónita, la verdad es que no esperaba que con una sola conversación le desvelase tantas cosas. En un principio no esperaba respuestas, sino ganar un poco más de confianza, pero todo aquello comenzaba a cobrar algo de sentido. Esa mujer llevaba años guardando demasiadas cosas, y sentía que hablar de todo esto también aliviaba su memoria y su conciencia. Ruth dio por terminada la "sesión" y dejó a la decana ocupándose del papeleo para no pensar en todo lo que habían hablado y en los sentimientos que se le había removido en su interior. En ese momento se encontraba Wilson en el hall del hospital firmando unas prescripciones para sus pacientes. Se saludaron con la mirada y el oncólogo se acercó a ella posando un suave beso en su mejilla.

-Pensé que habíamos quedado más tarde.- dijo el oncólogo.- ¿Estabas saliendo del despacho de Cuddy?

-Tenía que cumplir con unos compromisos y vine antes. Espero que no te importe.- le respondió con una dulce sonrisa y con rostro angelical.

-Estás maquinando algo.- sonrió malévolo el médico.

-¿Yo? Estaba cumpliendo con mi deber médico nada más.- se excusó. Y comenzaron a andar abandonando el hospital.

-Sé que algo estás tramando…Quiero ayudar. Sé que deseas ver a esos dos juntos tanto como yo…- le susurró Wilson pegado a su oreja haciéndole cosquillas al hablar.

-Sabes que no puedo contarte nada James.- le sonrió antes de darle un breve beso en los labios lejos de miradas indiscretas.

-Vamos… yo también quiero jugar.- le suplicó con voz de niño caprichoso, antes de besar su cuello como un adolescente en celo.

Ella le detuvo, miró a su alrededor para comprobar que nadie les observaba. Le volvió a besar, con intensidad dejando que el sabor de sus labios impregnase por completo la boca del oncólogo.

-Por ahora, confórmate con mirar. – respondió altiva antes de echar a andar hacia el coche dejando atónito a Wilson.


End file.
